wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Deadly Mistake
Note : Some of this book was written before I read The Poison Jungle, so if some facts are off, or if the dates/times/ages don't really make sense, please do not point it out! Thanks, Delta Chapter One : Silverspot "I'm going to get you!" Silverspot shouted. She ran after Belladonna, laughing. Malachite tackled Silverspot, poking her in the snout. The meadow they were playing on was lush and green, Wasp Hive creating a shadow so they were in near darkness. "In your dreams!" Malachite shouted. "Get off me, you hog-snorting pile of leaves!" Silverspot shouted, wiggling underneath Malachite. He poked her in the snout again, his glass glinting in the dim light. She suddenly whipped her tail around, knocking him off of her. "BELLADONNA!" A voice suddenly interjected. Aconite, Belladonna's mother, was standing in the lowest doorway of the Hive, tapping her claw impatiently. Belladonna sighed, shooting a 'seriously?' look at her mother. "Whaaaaaat?" Belladonna griped. Aconite looked down her snout at Belladonna. "It is time for bed." Aconite glared at Malachite, who hunched his wings. Silverspot gave him a pitying look. "Ugh, fine." Belladonna stomped into the hive, and Malachite stifled some laughter. Silverspot shoved his shoulder. "I'm glad your ''mother isn't like that." Malachites eyes dropped to the floor. Then Silverspot remembered that Malachite's mother was usually not home, and when she was, she hated him and usually kicked him out of the house as soon as she could. "I'm sorry." She hunched her wings, but Malachite smiled again. "For what?" He said in a strained voice. She shrugged, and then looked up, trying to change the subject. "HOLY MOONS!" She suddenly shouted. The sun was almost down! Mother said to be home at SUNDOWN! "Hmm?" Malachite said, looking like his brain had suddenly been incinerated. He stared out into space, blinking his eyes slowly. "I have to go." She yelped. "Bye!" Silverspot hurled herself into the air, beating up, up, up to the distant webs. She passed families of SilkWings and LeafWings curled up in hammocks, but her families web was near the sunny heights. She landed and her mother immediately wrapped her wings around Silverspot, smiling. "Morning sweetie." Danaid said, her orange scales glinting. "It's actually afternoon." Silverspot pointed out. "Oh, right." Danaid giggled like a dragonet. Silverspot smiled at her mother, though a worried line was in between her two green eyes as she twisted her claws anxiously. "Mother, are you worried?" Silverspot suddenly blurted out. Danaid looked at her daughter with a concerned look, her usually excited face melting away. "About what sweet?" "About the attacks on the Hives." Silverspot looked out at the continent, where forests of trees spread out like an ocean of green along the continent. "The LeafWing's don't like them being here." "Well . . . don't worry." Danaid said, wrapping her wings kindly around her daughter. "Everything will be ok. I promise." Silverspot smiled. "Thanks." She reluctantly let go of her mother and beat her wings to her hammock, suspended high above the family web. She laid down, curling her wings in. ''I hope Mother is right. I hope we stay safe. I hope the LeafWings and HiveWings can work something out. I hope things stay like this forever. ''She yawned and closed her eyes, drifting into an uneasy sleep. Chapter Two : Malachite Malachite waited until Silverspot was far, far away to let his first tear shed. He ''hated ''knowing that no one cared about him in the world. Except maybe his friends. And he only needed them. He didn't need anyone else! ANYONE! Not even family. He sighed, thinking about the long nights under the stars, where he had sat, thinking about the war raging against the rebel LeafWings. He was glad Belladonna wasn't a part of that. Belladonna might have been hot-headed and rude, but she wasn't a threat. Well...probably. Maybe. Eh...She actually probably was a threat, but he would never let anything happen to her. "Malachite!" A voice roared. Malachite turned to see his Aunt Thrips waving her talons wildly. ''Hmmm, one family is enough. I only need my friends, and one single old aunt. ''He turned and ran to her, smelling bits of honey on her from her job. "There was another attack and I need to go sign up for the army." She said, waving around the piece of paper saying that she had to report to the Hive immediately, but tripped over her talons as she tried to move. She was old and could barely walk, much less fight. "I'll go." Thrips looked up, her eyes widening. She looked at his small body. Malachite was barely five yet. "You can't-" He touched her shoulder gently and flew away before she could protest. He flew up to the Hive, presenting himself to the HiveWing guard. "Malachite presenting himself before the HiveWings and Queen Wasp to represent freedom and the sacred memory of Clearsight." He said, curling his wings in. The guard looked at him dubiously. "What family are you from?" She said coldly. "Why did they send ''you?" ''Malachite gulped. "I'm from the Hentzia family." The guard narrowed her eyes to slits, but then sniffed. "Why you?" She repeated. "I'm . . . the only one who can fight in my family." Malachite titled his head as the HiveWing sighed. He had practiced that line over and over, reading about it in an instruction book from his aunt. The HiveWing inspected him like a bug she had just smashed, but nodded. Malachite eased slightly. Apparently he had said the right thing. The HiveWing handed him a spear and a black helmet. "Report to the training center immedietly." The HiveWing growled. Malachite nodded, flying towards the black building marked 'Training Center'. He walked in, looking at the rows of spears, swords, and every kind of weapon under the sun. He walked past a room, with at least five HiveWings brandishing spears in perfect unison. He passed another doorway, this one with a LeafWing chained to the far wall. He paused and the LeafWing looked at him, hatred and fear twisted along her snout. "You must be the new soldiers!" A voice suddenly boomed from behind Malachite. He whipped around and saw a tall, muscular HiveWing standing over him, black wings buzzing like a bee. "Y-yess." Malachite choked out. "Yes, sir." ''The HiveWing frowned at Malachite. "Yes sir." Malachite hissed. "Now get to class!" The HiveWing roared. "The queen is planning something to wipe out those stupid LeafWings once and for all." Malachite opened his mouth to ask another question, but the HiveWing suddenly went very, very still. "'All soldiers for the queen report to the training room. Immediately." 'Malachite jumped. Why did the trainer sound so fuzzy and WIERD? ''WHAT IN THE MOONS' WAS THAT? ''His brain screamed. But he decided not to say anything about it. He wouldn't let his curiosity win. Malachite marched to the training room and sat down with the other HiveWings, most of them quite a bit older than him. But there was something else. Someone else in the room. A large female HiveWing with perfect black and yellow stripes. "This is them?" Queen Wasp of the HiveWings spat. The trainer nodded. "Unfortunately." The trainer chuckled. Queen Wasp shook her head with a eloquent sigh. "I suppose I could try it out." The stinger slid out of her tail so fast, Malachite was ''sure ''he had imagined it. But there it was, plunging into the neck of the first solider. The soldier, named Dryococe, inhaled sharply and sat up, something new in his eyes. The queen moved to the next solider, plunging her stinger into him as well. The third HiveWing leapt back against the wall, her lemon yellow wings buzzing with fear, but the queen stabbed her just like the others. The queen moved with ruthless efficiency, not even stopping for a moment. The trainer by the wall leaned up against the smooth tree stuff, his mouth in a tight line, watching Queen Wasp with a vacant expression. Malachite knew he should move, but he felt like a pinned bug as the stinger flew towards him, ready to swallow him up. Chapter Three : Belladonna Unlike her so-called friends, Belladonna hated life in the hive. True, LeafWings had their own queen, ''but ''they were like crushed flowers under the talons of the HiveWings. If Belladonna were bigger, she would smash her talons through the whole Hive, crushing it and showing that LeafWings were not to be messed with. She lay by the dying embers of the fire that she had set to keep warm. Her family, one of the lower class ('APPARENTLY', her angry mind always said), slept outside of the hive, just within the borders. "Belladonna!" Aconite barked from her spot along the fire. "You forgot to say the thank you to the tree." Belladonna sighed. Another thing : ''TREES CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU SO WHY ARE YOU THANKING THEM??? ''But she let out a puff of air and gestured to the logs. "Thank you trees for giving your life so we can stay warm." She widened her eyes significantly at her mother, who was sitting back comfortably. "I don't hear ''you ''saying thank you." Belladonna snapped. "I don't have to." Aconite said breezily. "And why not?" Belladonna growled, fluttering her dark green wings. Aconite shook her head. "Because." Belladonna hissed softly, angling away from her mother. ''THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER! ''Her brain shouted. Aconite chuckled and laid down on the cold savanna ground. "When is father coming home?" Belladonna asked, looking up at the stars. Aconite sighed again, and Belladonna could have ''sworn ''she muttered something under her breath. "I'm not sure. But what have I said? Your father is a freedom fighter, and we can't mention him in the Hives or they will arrest him." Belladonna grumbled again. "I actually feel like joining him." She confessed. Aconite jumped back like Belladonna had jabbed her with a sundew. "WHAT?" Aconite roared loudly. Belladonna covered her ears. She shouldn't have said that. "DO YOU SEE WHERE YOUR FATHER'S STUPID DECISIONS HAVE GOT US? NO WHERE! I WILL ''NOT ''HAVE MY ONLY CHILD MINGLING WITH SOME PACIFIST WHINERS!" Belladonna stifled a laugh. "If they are freedom fighters, they aren't pacifists." Belladonna pointed out. She decided not to say anything snappy, seeing how her mother's eyes were burning a hole in her skull. "WELL I DON'T CARE THEY ARE WHINERS!" Belladonna let out a huffy sigh. She knew that Aconite was wrong, but she also knew that arguing with her would get her no where except strangled with the vines that Aconite could control. "Fine. They are whiners." Belladonna's voice dropped, ''just ''low enough for her mother not to hear. "But so are you." "Excuse me?" Aconite slithered, her voice menacing. "I said SO ARE YOU!" Belladonna yelled, causing a few dragons to peek out from windows at them. "Belladonna," Aconite's voice dropped. "For the love of trees, shut up. You don't want to bring guards down to investigate us, do you?" Belladonna sighed, rubbing one of her talons. "Seriously, you were about ten times louder when you yelled at me!" She pointed out, tossing a stray leaf into the fire, watching it burn for a moment. Aconite shot Belladonna a suspicious look, but rolled so she was facing away from her daughter. Belladonna dodged the huge vines as they shot out of the ground and curled next to Aconite like a blanket. Of course, Aconite didn't bother to cover her daughter. She never did. Well GOOD. Because it would probably be really UNCOMFORTABLE. Belladonna laid backwards, spreading her wings on the ground. She looked up at the stars. ''Clearsight. If you're listening, show me the way. Show me what to do. Betray my mother...and my friends, but fight for my freedom? Or...Do nothing...but be like a crushed flower under the HiveWing's claws. Chapter Four : Silverspot "Come on Belladonna, hurry up!" Silverspot shouted happily, bouncing along the warm tree stuff excitedly. They passed multiple HiveWing, SilkWing, and LeafWing families, all of them looking as excited as Silverspot. Dragonets whispered excitedly, their eyes shining. The sun was casting a warm yellow glow along the Hive, making everything feel cheerful and warm. Everyone looked so happy. All except for the LeafWings trailing slowly after Silverspot. Silverspot reached over and grabbed Belladonna's arm, yanking her along. "Ouch, gentle." Belladonna griped. Silverspot sighed. "And slow down!" Silverspot let go of Belladonna's arm and grinned. "ORRRRR, you should speed up!" ''Silverspot giggled. "Savior Day doesn't come often!" Belladonna glared at Silverspot and she flinched. Sometimes Belladonna was so grumpy. But today was not a day for grumpiness!! This day only came ONCE A YEAR! ''EEK. "Yeah, because it's'' boring." Belladonna grumbled. Silverspot whacked her with her light purple wings. "WHAT! It's true!" Silverspot shrieked, grabbing Belladonna's shoulders and shaking them violently. "NOOOOOO. SAVIOR DAY IS AMAZING!" "Where's Malachite?" Silverspot said, trying to change the subject. Belladonna shrugged helpfully. "I have no idea. I haven't seen him in weeks." Silverspot sighed. It seemed like Malachite was almost trying to avoid them. "Typical HiveWing." Silverspot whacked Belladonna with her wings again. "Stop that! Malachite is our FRIEND!" "Ugh, fine." Belladonna rolled her eyes, and Silverspot nodded, satisfied. They weaved their way through the crowd of milling dragons, Silverspot ducking under huge wings and stamping talons, until they finally came to the huge square. "What's with all the guards?" Belladonna whispered. Silverspot looked up at the balconies covering the roof of the marketplace, suddenly noticing the glint of black metal from nearly all the balconies. A sense of forbidding was crawling up her spine, feeling like little smooth strands of the silk that she slept on. "Look! There's Malachite." A familiar dark orange and red body was sitting on a relatively low ledge, black wings folded like every other solider. His back was arched and he held a black pyrope spear in his talons. Silverspot waved a wing at him, but he just stared forward, unmoving. Silverspot's wing dropped slowly to the ground, folding back. "That's weird." Silverspot wrinkled her snout, slightly hurt. "Do you think he's mad at us?" Belladonna snorted. "Malachite? Angry? Two words that don't fit together." Silverspot shook her head, but couldn't help being hurt at Malachite's ignorance. Ignorance. Where did that come from? ''He'll apologize to us tomorrow. Maybe he was just thinking. He does that a lot. "'HIVEWINGS AND LOYAL SILKWINGS!" '''A voice boomed out. But . . . Silverspot shuddered with fear . . . the voice was coming from all the HiveWing soldiers. All at the same time. How was that possible? "'WE WELCOME YOU TO SAVIOR DAY! THE DAY WHERE WE CELEBRATE OUR SAVIOR, CLEARSIGHT!" 'All the head in the market turned reverently to the huge statue of Clearsight in the center of the square, her marble wings spread wide. "'BUT..." 'The voice echoed out dramatically. "'THERE ARE TRAITORS AMONGST US!" ' "Traitors?" Belladonna squeaked from behind Silverspot. The voices continued, as if nothing had even happened. Silverspot shudder. What was the voice, the soldiers, talking about? "'THERE ARE LEAFWINGS HERE WHO WOULD SEE THE HIVES AND THE SACRED MEMORY OF CLEARSIGHT BURN TO THE GROUND." 'A gasp spread through the market as every dragon looked at the LeafWings scattered around. Just next to Silverspot was a LeafWings mother and her daughter. The mother widened her eyes, folding her wings kindly around her daughter, who couldn't have been more than two years old. "'AND SO, HER MAJESTY, QUEEN WASP OF THE HIVEWINGS HAS DECLARED THAT EVERY LEAFWING BE PUT TO DEATH." 'Silence. Blinking. The trumpet of an elephant from somewhere far off in the distance. Then every solider, in unison shouted. "'KILL THE LEAFWINGS." 'The soldiers jumped off and Malachite stabbed the first LeafWing in the heart. Chapter Five : Belladonna 'You're safe in the Hive. Nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as you follow the rules.' Those words had been drilled over and over into Belladonna's brain ever since she opened her eyes. But now, seeing LeafWing blood spilling in puddles around the market, it was hard to believe. "BELLADONNA!" She heard Silverspot shout. But Belladonna wasn't listening. Her eyes were fixed on the HiveWing solders. She heard a scream and saw a older female LeafWing wrapping her wings around her tiny dragonet, trying to fight off three full grown HiveWings at once. The older LeafWing had tears streaming down her dark green face as she raised her chin defiantly, dark brown wings firmly wrapped around her light green dragonet. The soldiers paid no attention to her cries, tearing them apart and stabbing them with one swift motion. Then it hit Belladonna. ''They are killing the LeafWings. All of them. And one of them is Malachite. ''She blinked. She would have never thought that MALACHITE, of all dragons, would be capable of killing someone. But there he was, cutting off an elderly LeafWing and stabbing him quickly. The old LeafWings dark brown body flopped onto the treestuff, lifeless. Belldonna suddenly gasped with pain. The sharp teeth of a HiveWing soldier were sinking into her back leg. As she turned around, the HiveWing yanked her jaw upward, as if she was trying to tear out Belladonna's bone. Belladonna shrieked and flapped her wings, whacking the black HiveWing in the face multiple time. The HiveWing hissed, but hung on grimly. Aconite wearing her disappointed face flashed through Belladonna's mind, and she gritted her teeth. Belladonna was the smallest LeafWing in the tribe, but THAT DIDN'T MEAN SHE COULDN'T FIGHT! Belladonna curled up tightly into a ball, kicking her legs and waving her wings, but secretly searching the ground with her mind. She crawled along the Hive floor, frustrated. ''RRRGH, NO PLANTS! ''But finally she felt one, just barely above a sapling, and reached out to it. ''Hello there. '' ''Hmmm? ''The planted said. ''Dragon speak to little plant? You know, ''Belladonna said to the little plant. She thought it was a sunflower, purely for its size. ''I can make you big and strong, you would like that, wouldn't you little plant? '' ''Hmph. ''The plant said. ''Little plant no do work for the big dragon. Little plant FREE! '' ''I never said you had to do work. ''Belladonna said, a little irritated. ''Hmph. ''The plant humphed again. ''Little plant could sense it with SENSES! '' ''Ah. ''Belladonna grumped. ''Well, if you could just do one little thing for me, little sunflower, I would be very grateful. '' ''SUNFLOWER?! ''The plant yelled, though it's voice was small. ''LITTLE PLANT NO SUNFLOWER! SUNFLOWER SMALL ALLLLLL LIFE! LITTLE PLANT BE BIIIIIIIIG HEMLOCK TREE ONE DAY! Ah! ''Belladonna thought, more to herself than the plant. She was glad that the plant wasn't a sunflower. They weren't very... aggressive. At least a hemlock tree would be useful. ''USEFUL!? ''The plant yelled, then pulled back, angry, thinking thoughts about big, mean dragons who demanded things of little plants. ''LITTLE PLANT WILL NO BE '''USEFUL '''TO HUGE, MEAN BANANA SLUG! '' ''But! ''Belladonna wheedled. The HiveWing's teeth were getting dangerously close to her neck. ''You would get to knock this annoying HiveWing off me. '' ''Ooooooooooooh... ''The plant said, suddenly interested again. ''Mean Wing of Hive step much on little plant, keeping little plant from growing big and strong like friends. If mean banana slug make little plant grow, little plant will knock Wing of Hive off banana slug. '' ''Oh thank you little plant! ''Belladonna said. ''Get ready, and GO! ''Belladonna shoved energy into the plant, shooting it upward. At the same time, Belladonna threw her wings out, flinging the HiveWing off of her, sending her skidding across the ground. ''WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ''The hemlock shouted as it smashed through the tree stuff floor, and straight into the HiveWing on the floor. As Belladonna watched, the HiveWing was thrown upward, and her black helmet flew off. Just for an instant, before the HiveWing was knocked unconscious, Belladonna glimpsed her eyes and shuddered. Her eyes... they were... they... were... white? Totally white, as if they were little full moons. Then the HiveWing's eye's closed, and she collapsed on the ground. Belladonna gasped. ''Thank you, little tree. ''She said, staggering. ''EXCUSE ME!? ''The tree huffed. ''Big tree is BIG TREE NOW! ''Belladonna didn't have time for vane trees right now. It had taken all her energy just to make the tree grow, and was about five minutes away from passing out. Belladonna stumbled over pools of blood, LeafWing bodies, and swiping HiveWing claws, flinging out the nearest window down to her families home, which was mostly empty and deserted, the screams fading in the distance. She collapsed onto the ground, the last embers of her fire still burning slightly. With her last ounce of strength, Belladonna searched for vines like her mother grew, the pointy, spiny ones, and laid down, making an egg of spiked vines, then instantly fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of pale, white eyes. Chapter Six : Malachite Malachite was confused. He was also TERRIFIED! But mostly CONFUSED!! Malachite usually knew the answer to every question their math teacher could throw at them, as for science experiments, he knew exactly what everything was. He could explain what every plant was, all the parts of the dragon body, and he had read every book he could find, though he was still young. But nothing, NOTHING could've ever prepared him for what the Queen did that day. He remembered her stabbing him, then... it was strange. As he walked along the empty streets of the Hive, rubbing his head, he tried to think back to what had happened. Then it was like, she was... talking to him. Telling him what to do. And he REALLY REALLY wanted to say no, but for some weird reason, he said YES, OK I'LL DO IT WITHOUT QUESTIONS! But now he was no longer getting orders from Queen Wasp, and he had many, MANY MANY MANY QUESTIONS! ''Poor Belladonna. ''The image of LeafWing's dying stuck in his mind like a cold web. ''At THAT order, I really wanted to say no. ''He wondered if she was ok... Malachite knew he would never forgive himself if Belladonna died. ''Plllleeeeeaaaaassssseeee let her be ok. '' When he came to the fork in the paths between the level where he and Silverpsot lived, and the one where Belladonna lived, he decided to turn to the lower level, deciding to make sure Belladonna was alright. Malachite walked in silence, his claws tapping against the tunnel, overwhelmed with thoughts and worries and concerns. Suddenly, he found himself in Belladonna's home, standing in front of a prickly cocoon. Malachite touched the cocoon with his claws. "Belladonna?" He whispered. It was quiet for a moment, then suddenly, there was a tearing sound and Belladonna's familiar green claws appeared in a crack. Suddenly, the vines fell away, and Malachite saw Belladonna. She was covered with scratches and breathing heavily. Her back was turned towards Malachite, her wings folded neatly, though her tail kept flicking back and forth. Suddenly, she spoke in a voice colder than ice. Colder than the coldest winds blowing through the sky. Colder than the deepest depths of the ocean. "What. Do. You. Want." Malachite shuddered. Belladonna, despite her grumpiness, ''never ''spoke to him in that kind of voice. "I wanted to make sure you were-" "YOU ''IDIOT!" Belladonna shrieked. She suddenly whipped around, her mahogany eyes blazing like the sun. She pointed a shaking claw slowly at him. "YOU CONGESTED HOG-SNORTING IDIOTIC MONSTER!" Malachite took an involuntary step back at the outburst. "Belladonna..." He said, his voice wavering. "I-I promise, I would never hurt you or the other LeafWings." Belladonna shrieked with rage again, and Malachite nearly jumped into her, he was so surprised. "EXCEPT YOU DID!" She screamed, her wings flaring. "I SAW YOU!" "Belladonna, that wasn't me!" '' "Oh ''REALLY?" ''Belladonna snorted disbelievingly. "Then who ''was ''it? Your DOUBLE?" Malachite hesitated. "Um...no. It was... the... this is going to sound ''insane, ''but it was the queen." ''Hmm, how do I know that? ''Malachite thought, rubbing the spot between his eyes. Belladonna looked at him, her eyes brewing angrily. "WHAT?" She snapped. "EXCUSE ME, I WATCHED AS YOU STABBED THAT LEAFWING! The blood is ''RIGHT THERE!" ''She lunged forward and grabbed one of his talons, lifting it up to his snout. "SEE?!" Malachite was horrified to see that she was right. Blood stained the edges of his claws, and they kept curling inward. He yanked his talon out of Belladonna's grasp. "B-belladonna. P-please...believe me." "WHY SHOULD I?" Malachite looked at her with unwavering eyes. "Because I'm your friend. I've been your friend for years and years. You know I would never lie to you. Please Belladonna. Come with me to see the Queen, or my commanding officer. Come with me and explain that you aren't a danger. Please Belladonna." Belladonna glowered at him for a moment. "No." She said coldly. "The ''QUEEN ''cannot be trusted. You have ''your ''queen. I ''DON'T ''have to explain anything to ''HER." '' "Belladonna..." Malachite was determined not to give up, no matter what she said. "I'm afraid this might mean war. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to hurt anymore LeafWings." "Well then, if you won't fight, and a LEAFWING kills you, you'd be getting what you DESERVE!" Malachite gasped. That was ''HORRIBLE ''of Belladonna to say. Yes, she was angry, but this crossed a line. "Listen." He said sharply. "If we're friends-" "WELL WE'RE NOT!" Belladonna screamed, turning back away from him. "I could ''never never ''be friends with some ''selfish HIVEWING!" ''Malachite stepped back, clutching his helmet. A million thoughts were flashing through his mind right now, none of them friendly. ''No longer friends...? ''He thought. ''But...but... ''He wanted to apologize, to keep begging with her, but something fierce boiled up inside him. "Fine." He said in a voice as cold as Belladonna's. "Then I suppose that's your choice." Without another word, Malachite turned, put on his black helmet and stalked away from the LeafWing. The enemy. Chapter Seven : Silverspot "You want me to do ''what?" ''Silverspot blinked at Belladonna in confusion. Belladonna turned towards her with a sigh. "I want you to tell Malachite that I will forgive him ONLY if he renounces his lies and admits that he DID kill those LeafWings." Silverspot shuddered, her heart threatening to burst inside her chest. It still didn't all fit together, Malachite killing LeafWings. LeafWings dying. Belladonna and Malachite fighting. And most importantly... ''WHY UNDER THE THREE MOON'S IS BELLADONNA MAKING ME SOME SORT OF MESSENGER? Silverspot took a deep breath and tried to push all her anger deep down inside her stomach. She smiled once she felt non-angry again. "Fine." She snapped, then caught herself. ''Hmmm, that wasn't too amazingly nice. ''"I MEAN ok!!" She tried to add some cheerfulness to her voice. ''That's better. ''She thought confidently. "Then go!" Belladonna yelled. Silverspot jumped back as Belladonna took a deep breath thorough her nose. "Sorry." She muttered, not sounding sorry at all. Silverspot nodded and began running along the tunnels, her wing buds churning angrily. Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)